1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle brake arm. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle brake arm with a bearing member.
2. Background Information
Bicycles are typically provided with at least one brake device for stopping. Currently, a wide variety of bicycle brake devices are available. One of the most popular types of bicycle brake devices is a rim brake. Rim brakes are configured to apply a braking force to the wheel of a bicycle by pinching the rim of the wheel with a pair of brake shoes attached to a pair of brake arms. One well-known example of a rim brake is a caliper brake. Caliper brakes are also available in several configurations. There are mainly three types of caliper brakes: a side pull type, a center pull type and a cantilever type. In the caliper brakes, a pair of brake arms is pivotally coupled to the bicycle frame of the bicycle.
The brake arms of the bicycle brake device have bearing members for smooth rotation of the brake arms relative to the bicycle frame of the bicycle. With the conventional bicycle brake device, bearing play of the bearing members of the brake arms must be adjusted while assembling the brake arms to the bicycle frame of the bicycle. For example, the adjustment of bearing play is accomplished by adjusting the degree of tightness of coupling of the brake arms to the bicycle frame of the bicycle. In this case, the assembling work of the brake arms becomes complicated since the assembling work of the brake arms involves bearing adjustment.